


Stargazing

by SouthernBoy



Series: Post-ep Fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst With Hope, F/M, Love Conquers All, Spoilers for S5x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernBoy/pseuds/SouthernBoy
Summary: Just a little post S5 fic.  Spoilers for S5x22!





	Stargazing

Jemma looked out of the window of the zephyr, waiting for the clouds to break so she could look up at the night sky. She tapped her fingers against her thigh in quiet anticipation and drew a shaky breath. After dropping off Coulson and May off in Tahiti, they were headed back to Chicago to collect the remnants of the Confederacy spaceship, hoping the secret to light speed travel would be unlocked.

'Fitz would have loved to get his hands on the warp drive,' Jemma thought. Fitz's hands. Oh, how she missed those wonderful, strong, warm hands. She had been enamored with them since their first lab session together at the academy. Watching Fitz tinker with a piece of tech was... IS her favourite distraction.

Jemma pushed those thoughts out of her head for a moment as the clouds finally broke. She gazed at the stars, already naming off constellations she learned stargazing with her dad years ago. Her love for the stars was shared by Fitz. Never in their lives could they imagine traveling in space, but the reality was they transversed the cosmos. Multiple times.

Her eyes fixated on Jupiter and she smiled. If anyone were to see her, they would have recognized immediately that it was the smile she saved for Fitz. The one he nicknamed 'Sirius.' She laughed affectionately and kissed his cheek the first time he said it during one of their own stargazing sessions together, after she remembered it meant 'glowing' in Greek.

Daisy walked by and saw Jemma smiling out the window. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder for a moment before walking on. Her heart broke for Jemma, but she of all people knew how strong Jemma was. All anyone wanted was for the two geniuses to live a quiet life together, but the cosmos were constantly conspiring against them.

Jemma's eyes briefly flicked to Daisy's departing figure before taking one last look at Jupiter. The zephyr went through another patch of clouds and she sighed longingly.

'I'll see you soon, Fitz. Rest well, my love.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leave some love!


End file.
